In a laser printer, a laser may scan an image onto a charged drum, which is then coated with toner where the laser printer scanned the image. The image may be developed with the toner, and may be transferred to the media. Various speed ratings may be associated with laser printers including a first-page out time (FPOT). The FPOT indicates how long it takes for a printer to complete and eject the first printed page of a print job once the user starts the print job.